


Rumah

by Strelitzi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: #SecretValentine2018, Graduation, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 10:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13703031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strelitzi/pseuds/Strelitzi
Summary: Rumah adalah tempat sebuah keluarga berkumpul bersama.[Untuk #SecretValentine2018]





	Rumah

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rexa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexa/gifts).



> Haikyuu! milik Furudate Haruichi
> 
> Keluarga oleh Strelitzi
> 
> Penulisan fiksi penggemar ini tidak ditujukan untuk mendapat keuntungan secara materiil, melainkan hanya pemenuhan kepuasan pribadi dalam memenuhi sebuah tantangan
> 
> Ditulis untuk memenuhi tantangan #SecretValentine2018

Di antara kemeriahan pesta kelulusan dan guguran kelopak bunga sakura, Daichi lebih memilih merenung di lapangan voli. Ia suka pesta, tapi entah mengapa kali ini ia memilih untuk sendirian.

Lapangan voli ini menyimpan terlalu banyak kenangan indah Daichi selama tiga tahun di SMA Karasuno. Baik tawa, marah, senang, sedih, kemenangan, kekalahan, ataupun perasaan lain yang tidak bisa ia gambarkan.

Semuanya ada di lapangan voli ini.

Daichi belum bisa membayangkan bagaimana kehidupannya ketika di pelatihan voli profesional nanti. Apakah ia akan berhasil tembus di tim voli nasional atau hanya menjadi seorang yang biasa-biasa saja? Atau lebih parah lagi, apakah ia hanya akan menjadi sampah di tempat barunya nanti?

Apakah ia bisa mendapatkan keluarga yang selalu mendukungnya seperti ketika ia di sini—di SMA Karasuno ini?

Pikiran negatif tersebut segera ditepisnya. Pesimis bukanlah sifatnya. Akan tetapi, perpisahan kecil ini cukup membuat Daichi terganggu.

Terganjal oleh perasaan di mana ia akan berpisah dengan masa indah di SMA.

Terganjal akan segala pemikiran mengenai bagaimana tim voli Karasuno selepas ia lulus.

Terbayang hari-harinya tidak akan lagi dilalui dengan tim voli yang sudah menjadi keluarganya.

Hari-harinya mungkin akan terasa berbeda ketika suara seorang—

"Daichi!"

—Sugawara tidak memanggil namanya dengan nada yang khas.

"Suga?" suara Daichi terdengar heran sekaligus tertegun. Seseorang yang ada di pikirannya kini ada di hadapan matanya. "Memang sudah selesai?" Namun hanya itu yang bisa ia suarakan di tengah rasa kagetnya.

Pemuda yang identik dengan sifat keibuannya itu melangkah pasti ke arah Daichi. Pandangan Daichi memperhatikan setiap langkah Sugawara hingga menghampirinya. Sugawara kemudian memosisikan diri tepat di samping Daichi, ikut bersila di lantai lapangan voli yang cukup dingin saat musim semi seperti ini.

"Sudah. Baru saja," balas Sugawara. "Memangnya kau tidak ikut hingga akhir?"

Daichi hanya mengendikan bahu. Sedikit malas untuk memberikan alasan pada jawabannya nanti.

"Kau sendiri sedang apa di sini?" tanya Daichi.

"Pesta perpisahan bersama tim voli," Sugawara menjeda sejenak perkataanya, menyadari sesuatu. "Jangan bilang kau lupa?"

Daichi tersentak kecil saat ia benar-benar lupa acara tersebut. Tapi ia memilih untuk tidak menunjukkannya.

"Bukankah acaranya masih setengah jam lagi?" Daichi balik bertanya.

"Iya. Tapi entah kenapa aku langsung merindukan tempat ini. Tak kukira ternyata bisa bertemu dengan Daichi di sini."

Keduanya terdiam. Entah mengapa mereka terasa sedikit kikuk. Sugawara memilih untuk memandangi net yang ada di hadapan mereka, sementara pandangan Daichi mengarah kepada langit-langit arena olahraga yang terlihat luas.

"Hei, Suga," Daichi memecahkan keheningan. Sugawara menoleh. Namun tatapan mata Daichi tetap pada posisi yang sama.

"Hm?"

"Menurutmu bagaimana tim voli Karasuno setelah kelulusan kita?" Daichi melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Aku yakin, mereka akan lebih hebat dari angkatan kita. Melihat perkembangan ikatan serta kerja sama yang sudah terbangun selama ini, aku amat sangat yakin tim voli kita akan membawa piala lebih banyak untuk sekolah." Sugawara berucap yakin.

"Apalagi mereka punya banyak senior teladan. Salah satunya kau, Daichi."

Daichi tertegun, tetapi Ia belum berniat untuk memberi interupsi. Ia tidak menyangka Sugawara akan memandangnya seperti itu.

"Apa yang membuat kau menilaiku sebagai senior yang baik?" tanya Daichi kembali.

Sugawara tidak perlu berpikir keras jika hanya menjawab pertanyaan seperti itu. Selama menjadi wakil kapten dan juga _partner_ bagiDaichi, sudah lebih dari cukup untuk memberikan penilaian.

"Bagiku, Daichi sudah seperti ayah bagi gerombolan bocah besar tim voli kita. Kau bisa memimpin sekaligus membimbing mereka. Tidak ada yang perlu diragukan dari seorang Daichi ketika sudah di lapangan."

Daichi tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu sebelumnya. Ia hanya menjalankan tugasnya sebagai seorang kapten. Tidak pula ia mencoba untuk menjadi seorang kapten ataupun pengganti pelatih yang baik. Daichi hanya tergerak secara alami jika sudah menyangkut permainan voli.

Hal tersebut membuat Daichi tersenyum. Perasaannya menghangat saat ia tahu bahwa Sugawara lah yang mengatakannya. Hal ini membuat perasaan pesimis yang sempat ia rasakan tertutupi oleh perasaan lega yang membuatnya ingin menata kembali cara pandangnya terhadap masa depan.

"Kau juga seorang wakil kapten yang peduli terhadap teman satu tim," balas Daichi dengan senyum tulus. Sugawara tersenyum lembut. Masih menanti lanjutan perkataan dari Daichi. "Juga seorang senior yang perhatian dan sangat mengayomi adik kelas kita."

"Tentu saja. Mereka pasti akan—," ucapan narsis Sugawara terpotong.

"Sampai-sampai kau seperti ibu mereka. Terutama dengan Hinata. Kalian sudah seperti ibu dan anak," ucap Daichi tanpa memedulikan Sugawara yang sedang berbicara sebelumnya.

"Bukankah itu bagus?" Sugawara mengatakan dengan santai. "Kita seperti sebuah keluarga sungguhan," tak lupa seuntai senyum ditampilkan wajah manisnya.

"Dengan banyak anak," Daichi melanjutkan.

"Ya, dengan banyak anak yang berbeda sifat dan kelakuan," Sugawara menjeda sejenak kata-latanya. "Walau kadang mereka hanya bikin pusing dengan kelakuan mereka yang kadang seperti anak TK," ucapnya sembari menghela napas lelah. Daichi hanya mengamini dari dalam hati.

"Apakah kita bisa menemukan keluarga baru seperti tim voli kita?" Daichi kembali membuka pembicaraan.

"Apakah seseorang di sampingku sekarang adalah Daichi?" tanya Sugawara heran. Ia seperti anak kecil.

"Tentu saja aku Daichi. Memang siapa lagi?" Daichi hanya memandang heran Sugawara.

"Mungkin kau hantu penunggu sekolah yang sedang menggunakan tubuh Daichi agar bisa merayakan pesta kelulusan." Baiklah, Sugawara sepertinya terlalu banyak mendengar gosip murahan tentang hantu penunggu sekolah yang meninggal tepat sehari sebelum kelulusan.

"Kau ini," ucap Daichi sambil menggelengkan kepala menghadapi kelakuan partnernya.

"Baiklah," Sugawara berhenti bercanda. Ia merasa Daichi sedang dalam krisis kepercayaan diri. "Bagiku, di mana pun kita berada, kita akan selalu membuat hubungan baru dengan orang-orang baru. Tanpa terasa, kita akan lebih dekat orang-orang baru tersebut."

Daichi memerhatikan Sugawara dengan seksama.

"Aku yakin semua dari kita akan menemukan keluarga baru di tempat baru ketika kita sudah saling percaya satu sama lain. Walau pun tidak akan sama dengan yang sebelumnya karena setiap keluarga memiliki kenangan dan cerita yang berbeda." Sugawara sebenarnya tidak terlalu yakin dengan apa yang ia katakan. Hal tersebut ia katakan berdasarkan persepsinya sendiri.

"Sebenarnya aku sendiri tidak yakin dengan apa yang aku ucapkan," Sugawara berkata jujur. "Namun, ketika kita berpikir positif, kita pasti akan menjadi apa yang kita pikirkan. Seperti saat kita bertanding."

"Ya, kau benar. Aku seperti anak kecil saja." Daichi menyimpulkan sikapnya sendiri. "Senang bisa berbicara denganmu," ia berkata tulus.

Sifat Sugawara yang selalu peduli dan juga bijak selalu bisa mengobarkan semangat bagi anggotanya. Sebagai wakil kapten, Sugawara mampu mencairkan suasana antara anggota baru dengan para senior sehingga mereka bisa menjadi satu keluarga di dalam tim voli sekolah. hal tersebutlah yang membuat Daichi kagum pada Sugawara.

"Jika kau punya masalah, ceritakanlah padaku," Sugawara menawarkan diri. Ia yakin bahwa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu Daichi semenjak Sugawara menemukan Daichi di lapangan ini.

"Suga," Daichi kembali memanggil. Sugawara menoleh dan dari ekspresi yang ditunjukkan seakan mengatakan "ada apa?".

"SUGAWARAA-SAAAN!" teriakan cempreng dari arah pintu masuk memotong pembicaraan mereka. Tanpa menoleh pun mereka tahu siapa pemilik suara tersebut.

"Hinata!" Sugawara yang baru bangkit dari posisi duduknya langsung diterjang oleh pelukan maut Hinata.

Sugawara dan Daichi bisa melihat anggota tim voli lain dari berbagai angkatan yang baru memasuki area lapangan. Hinata langsung mencecar Sugawara dengan berbagai macam cerita dan juga pertanyaan. Daichi hanya bisa memerhatikan interaksi dua anak yang ada di hadapannya dengan geleng-geleng kepala.

Kini suasana lapangan menjadi lebih hidup. Mereka benar-benar berniat untuk membuat hari terakhir bersama kelas tiga menjadi lebih berwarna walau sudah banyak hal yang mereka lalui bersama. Saling bertukar tinju, melempar candaan, alunan tawa dari anggota yang hadir membuat Daichi terharu. Namun yang lebih membuatnya lebih terharu adalah tim voli SMA Karasuno sudah berada di tangan orang-orang yang tepat.

"Oh iya, Daichi. Tadi kau ingin mengatakan apa?" tanya Sugawara ketika sudah terlepas dari monopoli yang dilakukan oleh Hinata.

"Tidak jadi," Daichi membalas singkat. "Mungkin lain kali saja."

"Baiklah. Akan kutagih lain kalimu itu," ancam Sugawara dengan senyum manisnya.

Tidak ada yang perlu Daichi ragukan kali ini. Ia memang perlu keluar dari zona nyamannya untuk memberikan panggung bagi para penerusnya. Kemudian Daichi akan berusaha untuk mencapai panggung barunya sendiri. Begitu pula dengan keluarga, kunci keberhasilan suatu tim adalah kerja sama dan rasa kekeluargaan mereka. Sehingga ia pun harus berusaha untuk mendapatkan keluarga barunya nanti.

Dan mengenai Sugawara, Daichi memilih untuk menyimpan perasaannya. Namun untuk saat ini Daichi yakin bahwa keberadaan Sugawara sebagai seorang sahabat sudah cukup. Ia tidak mau berharap lebih. Daichi hanya takut jika perasaannya hanya akan membawa perpecahan dalam hubungan persahabatan mereka.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Maafkan saya yang amat sangat telat memberikanmu hadiah Valentine ini.
> 
> Saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih untukmu karena sudah membaca hingga AN ini. Saya juga ingin minta maaf karena sudah membuatmu menunggu dan cerita ini amat sangat jauh dari ekspektasimu. Jujur, saya masih kaku dalam menulis dan HQ bukan anime yang saya ikuti. Entah kenapa menulis cerita fluff sangat sulit bagi saya.
> 
> Siapa pun yang membaca ini (SV ku atau orang lain), kritik membangun sangat saya terima.
> 
> Sekali lagi saya ingin mengucapkan maaf dan terima kasih


End file.
